


Newest Addition

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: This fic takes place in the age of anarchy, right after tala finds out she's pregnant with nova.  It pretty much just shows the couple figuring out what to do with the change in their life.  Its from Tala's POV with a small part from Davids.
Relationships: David Artino/Tala Artino
Kudos: 2





	Newest Addition

Tala walked over to her husband and sat down in a chair. He was leaning over the table, his back hunched and his eyes focused on the delicate strands of energy in front of him.   
“Mahal…” she said softly. “I have something I need to tell you.” Nervousness fluttered in her belly, but he quickly pushed it away.   
He looked up from his work, a small locket, still half finished, and smiled. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   
“Of course, Caro,” he replied. He shifted his body so he was facing her. “What is it?” There was worry and fear on his face. “Is something wrong?”  
Tala looked at his warm brown eyes and felt herself melt a little bit. “No, nothing’s wrong,” she reassured him. “At least… not now.”  
He chuckled nervously. “You're scaring me Tala.”  
“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.   
David dropped the locket he had been holding. “Your… your pregnant?” He rubbed the space between his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”  
She nodded shakily. “Yes. I’m positive.”  
David smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. “Caro, we are going to have a family! We are going to have a child!” He stopped when he saw her expression. “What is it, Tala? What's wrong? Do you not want this?” His eyes were filled with concern   
“I want a baby, it's just…” she trailed off. “I’m scared. With everything that’s happening right now, can we really start a family? We can barely feed ourselves, how will we be able to afford another mouth. And everything is so dangerous. They could get hurt, or die. That would be our fault. I’m scared David. I’m so scared.”  
He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “What do you want to do? I want to raise a family with you, but only when you are ready. I can ask my brother for a doctor for an abortion, or something, and we don’t need to think about it again until we’re ready. I love you, Tala. I want what you want.”  
Tala collapsed into his arms and started to cry. “I don’t know what to do David. I don’t want to sentence our child to a terrible life. But, I also want to have a family,” she sniffled. “Let me think about it.” Tala swiped an arm across her eyes.   
“Anything for you Caro.”  
\---  
Tala placed a hand on her round stomach, and felt the baby kick. She had finally decided to keep the child, but she woke up at night, worrying that she handmade the wrong choice.   
David would reassure her that they would do everything they possibly could to care for their child, but Tala did not know if that would be enough.  
A sharp knock on the door. She started to get up, but David was there already, swinging the door open before she could even stand. Tala scowled. She hated being helpless.   
“David, Tala! It's so good to see you,” Alec crowed at the couple. “It’s been too long.” The brothers embraced. David stepped inside to let Alec into the house. A woman followed behind him, her head tucked down. Tala wondered why she was here, she had never seen her before.   
As if reading her mind, David asked, “And who is this, Alec?”  
“I’m Penny,” the woman said softly.   
“I’m Tala,” Tala responded warmly.   
Alec clapped his hand down onto Penny’s shoulder. “Penny can help you if you want. She can assist you with any pregnancy problems, Tala. I wouldn’t want to have anything happen to my brother’s precious wife.” Tala bit down a snarl at his smug way of talking. She had never liked Alec, but she knew that he loved David dearly, and David loved him back. But Tala couldn’t look at him without seeing all the horrible crimes he had done.   
She forced a grateful smile onto her face. “Thank you Alec, but I think we’ll be fine. I would rather give Penny’s skills to someone who really needs them.”  
Alec raised his eyebrows at her. “Very well. Penny, your welcome to leave.”   
The woman glanced at the door. “Before I go, I can look and see the sex of your child. If you would like,” she said to Tala.   
Tala and David looked at each other. He shrugged. “That would be wonderful,” Tala said. Penny nodded. She walked over to Tala and placed her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. Tala looked over towards David. The two brothers had walked away from the woman and were talking quietly.   
Penny lifted her hands off Tala’s round stomach and smiled. “It’s a girl,” she said.   
A girl. Tala smiled. “A girl, Mahal,” she called out to David. “We’re going to have a little girl.”  
David rushed over. “A girl.” He grinned wide. “My love, we can do it.”  
Tala reached out and took Penny’s hand in her own. “Thank you so much,” she said thickly. “You have no idea how much this means to all of us.”   
Penny nodded uncomfortably. “I’m happy to help.”  
“You can go now,” Alec told her. Penny nodded. She waved her hand and sped out the door.   
“My love are you feeling okay?” David asked her.   
She smiled at him. “Just tired. I think I’ll go take a nap. You two have fun.” She stood and started to walk towards the bedroom.   
“Actually, I should be heading out too,” Alec said. “I have some business to take care of. I’ll try and come around more.” He smiled at them, and hurried out the door.   
“Do you need anything?” David asked Tala. he walked over to where she stood.  
“No.” she shook her head. “I’m fine.” She kissed her husband on the cheek. “I love you, Mahal.”  
“And I love you, Caro.”  
\---  
“How about Amber?” David asked. The couple were lying in bed, each of them holding a notepad. Tala wrinkled her nose, but wrote it anyway. She was about 8 months pregnant and her stomach was the size of a large watermelon.   
“I don’t know. It sounds kinda… pretentious.” she shrugged. “I like Aurora.”  
He raised his eyebrows. “And you called me pretentious?”   
“Okay, so no?” She held her pen over the word, ready to scratch it out.   
“Leave it, we can narrow it down later. Now, we’re just brainstorming.”  
“Okay.” She snuggled in closer. “What if we named her after your crazy aunt. Macy, right?”  
David laughed. “We are NOT naming our child after my insane aunt. I won't be that cruel to our daughter.”  
“Okay. fine, I never liked her anyways.”   
He grinned at her. “I like Sierra.”  
“Ooh, me too. I like that one a lot, actually.” They wrote it down on the paper. “Umm, how ‘bout Clarence.”  
“I guess. Not my favourite, but it's all right.” He shrugged. “I like Sequoia.”  
“Pretty.” she kissed his chin lightly. “I like all of these, but none of them feel right, you know? Like they aren’t right.”  
“Yeah. you never know, maybe we’ll have to wait till she’s born to decide.” he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. “Do you ever just imagine what she will be like? What she’ll look like, how she’ll act.”  
“All the time.” Tala felt as if she was admitting to some secret thing, only she did.   
“Me too,” David said. “In my mind, she’s going to be short, just like you.”  
“Hey!” Tala playfully shoved him. He grinned at her.   
“She’ll be short and have short black hair. It will be slightly wavy, a mix between ours.”  
“And she’ll have your gorgeous blue eyes,” Tala added with a smile.   
“What? No no no. She’s going to have your brown eyes.”  
Tala shook her head. “No way.”  
“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” He grinned. “One more month, and another member will be joining the Artino family.”  
“David, what if she’s a prodigy?”  
“I don’t know.” He shook his head. “If she is, we can’t tell Alec. He’ll convince her to join the anarchists, or will try and exploit her powers. We CANNOT let him know if she is a prodigy.”  
“Yeah.” Tala sighed. “I hope she isn't. Being a prodigy right now is more dangerous right now than it ever has been. With both Renegades and Anarchists, as well as a number of other gangs competing to recruit prodigy’s and normal citizens, fear… it won’t end well.”  
“We don’t need to worry yet. And you should sleep. It's getting late.”  
“Alright. Lets just think of a few more name ideas.”  
“Of course Caro.”  
\---  
Tala screamed as pain rushed through her body. She shuddered and squeezed David’s hand tightly. He squeezed it back.   
“Come on, Caro. You can do it!” His tone was encouraging, but his eyes were filled with fear. Tala lay on their bed, and Penny stood on the side. David stood across from her, watching fearfully.   
Alec sat at the kitchen table, watching from a distance.   
Tala screamed again. Penny dabbed at her sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.   
There was silence, then the sound of a baby’s cry filled the small apartment. Tala smiled, her face wet with tears and sweat, her entire body exhausted. Penny gently handed the baby to her.   
The little girl was covered with blood. She had a small tuft of black hair and sparkling blue eyes that stared straight at Tala. SHe felt her heart melt.   
“Nova,” David said.   
“I’m sorry?” Tala asked, confused.   
“I think we should name her Nova. It fits her, don’t you think?”  
Tala nodded. “I like it. She bent her head over her daughter. “Hello, little Nova. Welcome to the world.”  
Nova giggled and reached her hand up. Tala smiled and lowered her head for the baby to reach. Nova’s hand patted her nose. Tala slumped backwards, fast asleep in the span of a second. David stared in shock.   
“Oh, shit,” he muttered to himself as he watched his daughter. Penny walked over and scooped Nova up. She swaddled her in a blanket and passed her to David.   
“Your daughter,” she said with a smile. David looked at the small bundle in his hand.   
“Congratulations, David,” Alec said. He leaned over his shoulder and smiled at the little girl. “I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thanks for everything,” he said. “Me and Tala really appreciate all your help.”  
“Of course. I’ll try to come around more. I want to be a part of my niece's life.”  
“And I want you in it to.” David smiled at his older brother.   
“I should go. Let me know if Nova shows any signs of being a prodigy, will you?”   
David glanced at his sleeping wife, then the baby in his hands. She gurgled happily. He forced a smile. “Of course. We’ll let you know right away.”


End file.
